Beautiful Goodbye
by niakhansa
Summary: kisah lama yang teringat melalui sebuah lagu based on f(x)'s song Beautiful Goodbye Disclaimer : I only have the plot NARUTO is always be Masashi kishimoto sensei's


Beautiful Goodbye

Songfic failed XD

Mereka bilang, jangan terlalu mencintai seseorang karena pada akhirnya.. dia akan menyakitimu lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan

Awalnya, kau tidak ingin memercayainya.

Sudah dua tahun kau tidak bertemu dengannya

Kau diam bergeming ditemani oleh suara hujan deras yang mengguyur halamanmu. Lagu dari _tape _itu masih mengalun lembut.. lagu yang menceritakan kisahmu.

Kau ingat dengan jelas, janjinya denganmu hari itu..

_Everything's coming back to me  
Even though I tried so hard to forget_

*flashback*

Hari itu, semua murid kelas 3 SMP Konoha sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka. Beberapa saling berpelukan dan menangis, ada yang berfoto mengabadikan momen penting itu.

_The sun was very beautiful  
In my memory on a particular day_

Kau adalah salah satu dari mereka yang berbahagia pada saat itu. Bercengkrama dengan sahabatmu, saling meyakinkan bahwa kalian tak akan terpisah.

Namun, matamu menangkap sesosok orang yang familiar.

Ya, dia sosok tampan yang kau sukai selama 3 tahun kau bersekolah di SMP itu..

Dia mendekat dan menarikmu ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

" Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" kau bertanya,

Dia tersenyum, " tidak terasa kita sudah berteman 3 tahun.. padahal rasanya, ini seperti pertama kali kita berkenalan"

Kau hanya diam. Berusaha mengakses memorimu

Oh ya, ketika kalian akan ikut pertukaran pelajar dengan SMP Suna. Hanya dua orang yang akan diwakilkan dan kalian orangnya, yah otomatis kalian akan sering bertemu.

Dan ini awal kalian berkenalan.

_Your bigger hand  
Your taller height  
You were born four years before me  
I thoughtlessly passed by you  
Now I want to be closer and closer_

Setelah 2 minggu, kalian pulang kembali ke Konoha dan sejak itu kalian semakin dekat sampai semua murid menggosipkan kalian.

_In front of the school gates  
You waited for me  
All my friends started gossiping_

Kedekatan kalian membuatmu dijauhi oleh murid-murid perempuan, terutama fans Sasuke. Tak heran.. karena Sasuke merupakan murid laki-laki tertampan di Sekolahmu, dia anak dari pemilik perusahaan Uchiha corp dan pemain basket.

Tapi kau mengacuhkan mereka karena kau sangat menikmati kedekatan kalian, dan dua sahabatmu mendukungmu.

_Even if they made fun of us  
Your obvious smile in your laughter  
You held my hands tightly_

Sampai semester akhir kelas 2, hubungan kalian merenggang. Kau tidak tahu apa penyebabnya karena setiap kau menyapanya dia hanya acuh

Rasa sesak menyergap dadamu, tapi kau mengabaikannya dan berharap dia akan kembali menjadi yang dulu.. menjadi Sasuke-mu yang dulu.

Itu berlanjut sampai kalian menginjak kelas 3. Dimana setiap anak berusaha menyampaikan perasaan mereka sebelum lulus dari SMP.

Kau bertekad untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu, tapi kau merasa tak sebanding dengan gadis-gadis yang jauh lebih menarik di sekitarnya.

_The dirt on the laces of my sneakers  
Made me a bit embarrassed  
I turned away from your attention_

Dan lagi-lagi kau putuskan untuk diam.

Dia hanya menyapamu, jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu darimu.. tapi kau hanya tersenyum dan memberinya yang terbaik.

Ketika kalian selesai menghadapi ujian terakhir, sekolah mengadakan rekreasi ke luar kota. Kau sangat senang dan berharap keadaan akan membaik disana.

Kedua sahabatmu tak henti-hentinya menyemangatimu untuk memulai duluan. Tetapi, Sasuke selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-teman basket dan fansnya. Kau merasa tak sebanding dengan mereka, mengingat dirimu yang sangat pemalu dan sederhana.

Kau merasa diabaikan olehnya, namun kau tak menyadari bahwa matanya selalu mengikutimu kemana kau pergi. Nampaknya ini hanya diperhatikan oleh sahabat-sahabatmu , Ino dan Hinata.

" hei, [namamu].. Sasuke melihatmu terus lhoo " goda Ino.

" Tapi aku tidak melihatnya" katamu, sedikit berharap.

" iya, dia terus melihatmu bahkan sampai kau menghilang hihihiii ~ " sahut Hinata, sahabatmu yang tak kalah pemalunya denganmu.

Kau hanya tersenyum. Tapi kau merasa sangat lega karena harapanmu belum sepenuhnya pupus..

Bahkan, kau mengharapkannya untuk menyapamu

Ah, sayangnya keinginanmu yang satu itu tidak terwujud.

Sampai akhir wisata, kalian tetap tidak saling menyapa dan akhirnya sekolah memberikan libur panjang.

Kau merindukannya

_I secretly really miss you  
I was far away when I found you that day  
I only looked at you  
Breathless, my tears fall  
You are going away  
But a beautiful goodbye_

Kau mempertanyakan sikapnya sepanjang rekreasi yang dapat berarti bermacam-macam untukmu, dengan harapan besar akan ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu.

Dan hari kelulusan ini adalah tempat kalian bertemu setelah libur panjang

" Iya memang, hihihi.. sudah banyak yang kita lalui yah " katamu, diam-diam merutuki jantungmu yang berdetak begitu keras.

" yah, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepadamu untuk 3 tahun yang menyenangkan ini... dan untuk menjadi orang yang sangat spesial" ujarnya sambil memegang tanganmu.

Ini mimpi kan? Kau tak ingin berharap terlalu banyak

Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama denganmu?

Kau terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga tiba-tiba sepasang bibir dengan lembut mencium tanganmu.

" Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, aku rasa kita memang memiliki perasaan yang sama.. kalau kita tidak masuk SMA yang sama, maukah kau menungguku?"

Kau tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke-mu

Kau hanya mengangguk dan memeluknya.

*end of flashback*

Hari-hari berlalu..

Bulan-bulan berlalu..

Kini sudah dua tahun kau menunggu, kalian memilih SMA yang berbeda dan kau sering mendengar berita tentangnya.

Sasuke semakin dewasa dan tampan! Banyak yang mengincarnya!

Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih!

Begitulah seterusnya, tapi kau hanya memilih untuk mempercayai dirinya..

Sulit, tapi kau selalu mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis itu yang membuatmu semakin kuat.

_I secretly really miss you  
I was far away when I found you that day  
I only looked at you  
Breathless, my tears fall  
You are going away  
But a beautiful goodbye_

Saat dia ulang tahun, kau sengaja bangun dini hari untuk mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya dengan sms, tapi dia membalasnya ketika menjelang senja. Awalnya kau merasa sakit hati, tapi tak apalah.. pikirmu, yang penting dia membalasnya.

Saat kau ulang tahun, kau sengaja bangun pagi untuk mengecheck handphonemu dan ternyata tak ada satupun sms darinya.

Sakit. Sampai rasanya airmatamu akan habis, tapi kau hanya memilih untuk mempercayainya..

_Before I knew you  
If someone else knew  
If you weren't the first one  
Throw me away first_

Akhirnya, kau mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya di pertandingan basket antar SMA.

Kalian berpapasan, kau mengarapkannya untuk menyapamu..

Namun, dia hanya menatapmu seakan dia tidak mengenalmu

" Sasuke, ini aku [namamu]" sapamu malu-malu

Sasuke hanya memiring kan kepalanya " hah?... Oh! Hai " kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Jawaban yang sangat tidak kau harapkan

_Whatever I say to you  
Might be sad, might be difficult_

Kau diam, membeku. Berusaha mencerna satu kata yang diberikan Sasuke kepadamu, sampai kau tidak sadar dia telah berlalu

Lalu bagaimana dengan janji kalian? Masa lalu kalian yang amat manis? Bahkan ciuman di punggung tanganmu masih terasa

_As if I swallowed something sharp  
The memory that I can't forget  
I unknowingly find myself choking  
My tears form, dripping  
My love_

Mendadak kau merasa lemas, kau tidak ingin menonton pertandingan itu lagi..

Ternyata Ino dan Hinata menyaksikan semua itu,

" keterlaluan, kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?! Sini! Biar kupatahkan kakinya!" amuk Ino.

Kau menahan lengannya dan menggelengkan kepalamu dengan lemah.

" sudah lah,pulang yuk? Kasihan [namamu]"

Ino pun menghela napas dan menuntunmu kembali ke mobil.

Ketika perjalanan pulang, mereka membiarkanmu agar lebih tenang, kau duduk dengan mengangkat kedua kakimu keatas jok mobil dan menelungkupkan kepalamu di atas lututmu.

Kau merasa sangat bodoh..

Kau membiarkan perasaanmu yang tulus selama ini diinjak-injak olehnya.

_As if I swallowed something sharp  
The memory that I can't forget  
I unknowingly find myself choking  
My tears form, dripping  
My love_

Yang kau rasakan hanyalah sesak dan perih di dadamu.. kau mengeluarkan airmata yang selama ini kau tahan dengan senyuman sabarmu.

_Even when time passes by it becomes clearer  
Is every first memory like this?  
Because it's you I'll miss you more  
Even if my heart hurts  
But a beautiful goodbye_

Lagu itu telah berakhir, kau mematikan tapemu

3 menit itu telah memutar kilas balik kisah lalumu yang sudah mulai kau lupakan..

Kini kau beranjak dari tempat dudukmu, dan membuka balkon kamarmu menyambut

pelangi yang nampak di langit setelah hujan turun dengan lebatnya..

sama seperti luka di hatimu, yang masih membekas.. walau rasa sakit itu berangsur hilang, kau tak akan membiarkannya menghalangi hidupmu..

teringat sesuatu, kau kembali ke meja belajarmu dan mengambil sebuah buku harian dan pena, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di halaman terakhir

_if it's the time for us to say goodbye.. all i want is a beautiful goodbye_

**FIN**


End file.
